Death By a Thousand Cuts
by corneliusdaisy
Summary: When pain, manipulation, and infidelity is distorted amongst wildfires it can inflict pain on one of the smallest organs, that is the human heart, and feel like a Death by A Thousand Cuts. A story of what should have been. Thanks for the delicious storyline, Twitter user BrockandReba, I loved giving it life.


Reba sipped her tea as she sat at the kitchen table reading the living section of the newspaper. She turned the page only to see Brock's favorite section. She bit her lip softly and removed the pages from the newspaper placing it near the empty plating next to her. She sighed sadly as she grew accustomed to her new routine. She used to wake up to breakfast and the living section placed by her plate on the kitchen table, but now she woke up to her children bickering over the other not saving enough cereal, and occasionally woke up in annoyance to the sun beaming through her curtains. It would be broad daylight, but it was as if every sun beam had its own shade of gray. The simplest sounds of nature grew to be a deranging sound that even a bird's small chirp caused disturbance. The silence was hauntingly painful and she couldn't help but miss his presence. She and Brock had small fights that eventually grew into one they couldn't handle, it was simple chemistry, but sometimes even chemistry can have too many reactions and eventually blow up. One wrong reaction and the chemicals could detonate an unknown outcome. Much like them. So many wildfires and one wrong reaction. She began to wonder if they made a mistake taking a break, but she couldn't help but grow angry anytime she thought over their situation. How could a man that promised her the world give up so easily? The same man that searched through an entire cornfield looking for a simple diamond because it was the one materialistic item that united them. She huffed as she heard the kitchen door open.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Can we not fight?"

"I don't know. Depends on why you're here."

"I'm here to get more clothes for the condo."

"So you're not coming back home?"

"Reba.. this is getting tiring."

"No, what is getting tiring is me being the only one that shows up for our marriage counseling."

"I show up!"

"No, you don't. You sit there in silence. You don't contribute anything."

"Yeah because all we discuss are the problems you have with our marriage!"

"Yes because you don't say anything at all. It's like I'm paying for a counseling session for one person at the price of two. You don't talk. How can we talk if you don't show up? Show up for me, Brock."

"I can't do this."

"There you go. Walking away again."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Things get hard and you walk away. The only reason you don't walk away from our counseling is because he already charged your card. But you know what? Since we already paid for the counseling why don't we just go ahead and add a divorce and see if you can contribute to that."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I'm tired, Brock. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired.. of feeling like I'm the only one who thinks this marriage is worth saving. And honestly, you walk around and you walk in and out of our home like this separation isn't taking a toll on you. I sit an extra plate out just for you, hoping you'll come back home. But instead you only come home to get more clothes. So why don't you use all of your free time and call our counselor and tell him we won't be coming in today because I won't be there and it's not like you'll bother to show. You never do."

"I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers."

"Okay."

"Okay."

She walked off angrily leaving a stunned Brock. He softly repeated the word to himself feeling a soft sting on his tongue. He felt his body submit to nerves as their words settled into thin air. With uncertainty, he left as Reba was stopped by their eldest daughter.

"Mom! Go after him. You and dad can't get a divorce."

"Don't be silly we're not."

"You just said you wanted a divorce!"

"I didn't mean it. And he knows it!"

"Does he?!"

"Yes. He'll be back. He always comes back."

"You don't know that."

"Cheyenne, leave this to the adults."

"Mom?"

Reba sighed as she turned to look at the saddened face beneath her,

"Yes?"

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"I don't know, Cheyenne."

"You guys used to be so close. What happened?"

"I used to be able to read him like a book. My favorite book — even the wrinkled pages with a torn piece or a crease that one would find annoying. It was like I came along and looked past the flaws but now, trying to read him is like trying to read a novel in a foreign language, I can't."

"You can try."

"I'm tired and I just want to lay down."

"It's 9:00 AM."

"Cheyenne! Don't you have anything else to do? I just want to be alone."

Reba closed her eyes taking a deep breath knowing she shouldn't have raised her voice,

"I'm sorry. I just.. need a few minutes of peace. Okay? Can I just have that?"

Cheyenne nodded her head slowly as she stepped onto the staircase hugging her tight,

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

"It'll be okay."

"I sure hope so."

Reba stepped out of her daughter's embrace as she ventured to their bedroom. She shut the door, leaning her back against it as she attempted to control her ragged breathing. She gained her composure as she began to sort through her clothing preparing for a day filled with cleaning laundry and cleaning their home. She may have not been able to find the energy to fix herself up, but she could still make her house a home for her husband when he returned. As Reba buried her feelings in their dirty laundry, Brock washed his hands across town giving his patient follow up care directions. He furrowed his brow growing impatient with her as she made obvious advances towards him,

"Julia, if there's nothing else Barbara Jean will be able to further assist you."

She gasped and grew annoyed as she stood up gathering her items. Brock sighed as he shook his head, feeling himself grow frustrated missing Reba's advances. He missed her scheduling him late appointments that turned out to be scheduled rendezvous appointments with her. She would tell him he had to stay late and she would surprise him in his office, he'd grow annoyed wanting to leave for the day only for her to change his mind with the snap of her office coat hitting the floor, revealing her body to him. He walked into his office seeing their wedding photo placed on his desk right by the phone, any time he went to answer and tend to a patient he was reminded of who he provides for and was reminded of the motivation behind his career. Yes, it rooted from wanting to become a doctor to make his father proud, but it ended with Reba investing in him because she believed in him, she loved and believed in him enough that it changed his mindset. He felt if he were to fail at dentistry he would fail her. He sat at the desk thinking back to the times she helped him study for his exams. He chuckled remembering how she struggled to pronounce the terms in his medical terminology class and he grew sad remembering how she'd always try to make his evenings better when he had a bad day. He thought back to the times she'd lay a bag of goodies by his books on his test days that always had a sweet note attached to it. His favorite? When she took the time to draw two teeth with a heart made of floss between them writing, "Nothing will ever come between us." He leaned back in his chair realizing he missed her and missed how they used to be and couldn't help but wonder where they went wrong. But now it was as if it didn't matter anymore because she uttered the one word he never thought he'd hear. She wanted a divorce and though he felt uncertain about it, he honestly felt he couldn't convince her otherwise. Why should she believe him when everything she said was true? He showed up for their sessions but he never spoke up, scared he would misspeak and cause another argument, scared he would lose her, and unfortunately he lost the battle either way. He squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to find relief feeling a headache come on. He walked over to his cabinet, unlocking it, reaching in to retrieve a bottle of scotch. He poured himself a glass as he watched the sun set across downtown Houston. He felt the headache be replaced by a sense of drowsiness as the alcohol made its way into his system. He poured himself another glass...and another glass, and one more. He sat in his office chair as he bit his lip trying to feel something other than the numbing the liquor brought. He heard the door open with a soft knock as Barbara Jean walked in,

"Dr. Hart?"

"Hey, Barbara Jean."

He slurred as he sat up,

"You heading out?"

"If it's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just be here. Drinking."

"Er.. Everything alright with your wife?"

"That's a private matter and you're my employee. Let's keep it that way. Have a nice night."

"Understood. Have a nice evening."

"You as welllll."

Brock spun around in his chair as he leaned his head back. He reached for the remote that controlled the office stereo as he played soft rock music. He leaned back humming as he felt himself drift into a light sleep. Reba sat near her bedroom window looking out into the dark as she danced a bag of tea into a cup of warm water. She heard a soft knock at the door, she turned quickly holding her breath as she looked to see the small frame walk in. She sighed and felt her shoulders drop seeing Cheyenne make her presence known.

"Well don't look too sad to see me. Were you hoping it was him?"

"Actually, yeah. I was. But I'm afraid he won't be coming back."

She wiped a stray tear hoping it was discreet enough Cheyenne wouldn't see,

"Oh, mom. Call him. Go talk to him."

"I can't."

"Give me one reason why? Because of your pride? Sure dad has his faults. But hasn't he given you enough reasons to want him to stay?"

"It's much more complicated than that. We aren't what we used to be. You know when we first started dating we refused to hang up the phone? We'd stay on the phone all night just to fall asleep to each other breathing."

"That's so sweet. I've never heard that before."

"Oh, Cheyenne there's so much I could tell you that made me fall in love with your father."

"Well.. I have time. Tell me."

"I used to pretend to be so stressed and acted like I had horrible time management just so I could convince him to come over to help me cut pieces of construction paper for my lesson plans. And I'm 99% sure he would cut inside the lines and mess it up on purpose just so he could stay longer. With hands as good as his, there's no way he was that horrible."

Cheyenne sat there seeing her mother's facial expressions soften as she told stories from when they were younger. Reba softly smiled as she reached for her hand,

"I didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than I did. But then he gave me you. And seeing him take care of you, take care of us. Did you know he'd carry me around while I was pregnant just so I wouldn't get tired? He'd massage my back every night so I would have good posture no matter how big I got, just because it helped relieve me of some pain and he believed it would give you more room to squirm around in."

"Mom.."

"Hmm?"

"Go call him."

"I'll think about it. In the mean time, you need to go to bed and quit worrying about things beyond your control."

Reba moved a strand of hair off her cheek, pushing it behind her ear,

"I just want us to be a family again."

"We'll always be a family."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to bed."

Reba kissed her forehead as she watched her leave the bedroom. Reba looked back out the window, sighing to herself as she closed the curtains. She took a shaky breath as she looked at her phone and she was unsure of why she was scared to call him. Suddenly she felt like the girl too scared to call her crush because she would be rejected. Except she got the man and now she was scared of losing him. Cheyenne's words played in her mind as she caressed her phone. He may have had a short list of faults, but he had a long list of points that she couldn't ignore that brought her immense happiness. The morning kisses, the morning snuggles, starting her showers, having her tea made for her when she came down for breakfast, it was the little acts of love that she grew used to that even when fighting, he still acted on. She dialed his cell number, she felt her heart beating as she heard the line ringing. She groaned hearing his voicemail. She tried again, no answer. She grew frustrated thinking of where he would be and why he wasn't answering her calls. She thought back to their early marriage arguments and she realized where he was. No matter how small or big, anytime they fought he'd burry himself in work as a reminder of what they started as. Two young adults in love, a man with a woman that loved him so much, she used her life savings to put him through dental school. She called his office and sighed when she heard his voice come over the phone for voicemail. She took a chance and opened up not knowing if he would be listening, but she knew he would at least have to listen to it before he deleted it. She took a shaky breath,

"Brock? Are you at the office? I need to talk to you."

Brock looked at the phone groggily unsure if he was dreaming, he took a deep breath laying there as he tried to come to hearing her voice.

"I'm sorry. I.. I miss you and I want you to come home. I shouldn't have picked a fight this morning. I just want you here with me. Please come home. To me. And to our children. We can fix this. You and me. You know what? I'm coming to the office. I'll see you soon. And Brock? I love you."

She hung up the phone as she moved to her closet to change into different clothes. She buttoned her jeans and fetched her shoes as she ventured towards her bedroom door. She opened it seeing Jake,

"Hi, baby. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't feel good."

"You don't feel good? What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts. Where are you going?"

Reba sighed seeing her little boy turn blue. She gasped as she picked him up rushing him to the bathroom as he emptied his stomach contents, she rubbed his back as she grew sad knowing she wasn't going to be able to run to the office. Not with their little boy sick.

Brock groaned as he attempted to reach for his phone listening to his voicemail, he paused hearing his office door open.

"Reba? Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know why we fight. But I'm ready to fight for us."

He felt a finger silence him as Barbra Jean kissed him tenderly.

"Reba, please forgive me."

"Shh."

She stood him up as she enticed him to his couch pushing him to sit down,

"Baby.."

Brock squinted his eyes trying to see her face. Barbara Jean kissed his neck softly as she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his chest. He furrowed his brow as he felt the small gestures, she unbuttoned his pants as she pulled them off. She kissed beneath his ear hoping to cause an erection, growing frustrated at his lack of performance. She pushed him to lay down, as she quickly undressed herself moving next to him. Out of normal reaction, he brought her closer and nestled his nose into her hair.

"I love you, Reba. It's you and me."

Barbara Jean shut her eyes tuning him out as she felt guilt rush over her. But she knew she couldn't carry a child without a father. Not coming from a family like hers. She feared having to tell her father she was pregnant before marriage, she wouldn't dare think about having to tell her father she fooled around with so many individuals in this selected field, so many that there was a reason her nickname was 'Bj.' Reba placed Jake in her bed as she took her shoes off. She glanced at the clock reading 10:45 PM. She sighed knowing it would be too late for Brock to be in his office. But tomorrow brought another business day that he would have to be there, she bit her lip knowing it was best she sleep on her emotions. She left a voicemail, it was enough for him to want to reach out and talk, or so she thought.

* * *

Brock sighed deeply as he felt his body come to, he squeezed the body in his embrace as he nestled closer to her hair. He inhaled and furrowed his brows smelling an unfamiliar scent. She giggled as she snuggled closer,

"Good morning, Dr. Hart."

Brock kept his eyes closed afraid to open them in fear his suspicions would be confirmed,

"You're not my wife."

"I'm not. But last night you sure acted like I was."

Brock's eyes widened as he opened them seeing her lay beside him naked, he pulled his arms back and pushed her away as she gasped,

"What are you doing?!"

"You're not my wife and this didn't happen."

"Brock, don't be silly. I came in to tell you I was heading out and you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. You were rambling about your wife but it seems you had your eyes on other things."

"It's Dr. Hart, to you."

"After last night, I think we're on first name bases. You can't expect me to call your name out in the middle of the night only to have to go back to being professional. Unless you're into it."

She smirked as she rubbed his chest,

"Get out."

Brock removed her hands from his chest as he stood up reaching for his pants, running his fingers through his hair feeling immediate guilt and pain. Barbara Jean stood there as Brock threw her clothes to her, she quickly dressed seeing his temperament,

"Don't just stand there. Get out. This never happened."

She scurried out of the office as Brock grew angry at himself. He pulled his shirt back on as he sat in his office chair with his head in his hands. He could see the phone lighting up with a notification of a voice mail as he reached over to listen to it. He pressed play and felt remorseful hearing her soft voice pleading her love to him.

"_It's you and me_."

He teared up hearing her faint proclamation. He grew angry as he picked up his glass throwing it against the wall in frustration. He stopped in his tracks seeing her appear at his office door. Reba looked over at him with concern,

"Brock is everything okay?"

"Reba..."

She walked into his office shutting the door as she looked over the room. It was messy, the pillows were scattered on the floor, she noticed the whiskey on the desk and a small piece of undergarment lying at the end of the couch.

"Please tell me.. that's not –"

Reba closed her eyes feeling her emotions build up,

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"The second I put my guard down you do something stupid like this."

"Reba, I thought it was you!"

"You thought it was me?! Since when do I —"

"You called and said you were coming by the office! I wanted to fix us and work on us! But it wasn't you. I was drunk. I'm sorry."

"No. It wasn't me. I was at home with our sick son. While you slept with some tramp. Who leaves their underwear behind?! You - Don't answer that. I can't believe you would do this. You've done some shitty things Brock, all of which I forgave you for, but this? We have children. 3 beautiful children. I would've let you give up on me, but not them."

She turned on her heel as he followed her reaching for her hand, she jerked it back,

"DON'T follow me."

She looked back at him through her tears as she pushed him away,

"After all we've been through, Brock.."

She wiped a tear as she walked out of his office leaving a staggered Brock.

"Reba, it's not what you think."

He bit his lip seeing her slam the office door. He turned to look back at the scene and he closed his eyes in disbelief, understanding why she wouldn't believe him. The pillows, the panties, he paced back and forth trying to remember details of his night. He recalled him drinking hoping to drown his feelings of losing Reba, he remembered playing the song they first kissed to, and he remembered seeing Barbara Jean. He touched his lips losing an image of the night as he remembered feeling himself be silenced. He squeezed his eyes in frustration not being able to recall the details. And for months, he tried to put pieces together in hopes to save what was left with his wife. He sat on his couch in the condo as he caressed his phone wanting to dial her number. He closed his phone standing up remembering her comment of showing up. Except this time, he was going to show up for her. He opened his door seeing a familiar face. Barbara Jean stood there with her hand rested on her growing belly.

"Barbara Jean."

"We need to talk."

"I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Brock, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"That night in your office? I'm.. pregnant."

Brock grew nauseas as he turned into the bush next to the door getting sick.

"Oh, honey."

"Do not."

Brock wiped his mouth trying to find the proper words or even find words at all. He couldn't help but see Reba as he repeated Barbara Jean's words in his head. How would she react? He could barely work up the courage to speak to her, let alone tell her his infidelity had a consequence.

"Can I come in?"

He nodded his head softly realizing he could no longer give her a cold shoulder. One of Reba's favorite things about Brock was how much of a gentleman he was. He might've let her down with his actions, but he couldn't bring himself to change his character and let her down even more. If she was pregnant and he was the father there was only one option, be that child's father. He didn't have to love Barbara Jean, but he would have to love his offspring. She sat on his couch as he walked into the kitchen pouring her a glass of tea only to realize she wasn't Reba, did she even like tea?

"I, Uh.. would you like something to drink?"

"Tea is fine."

Brock nodded his head as he brought a glass over to her,

"How far along are you?"

"Almost three months."

He gulped feeling himself grow disgusted with himself,

"And it's mine?"

She nodded her head,

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to terminate it?"

"I'm sorry? What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I'm just saying.. I have a wife."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you slept with me."

He closed his eyes hearing her words, feeling a shiver run down his spine,

"I'm sorry. Let's start over. You're pregnant and I'm the father and I cheated on the love of my life, whom I have three beautiful children with. And now I have to marry you because you're.. pregnant with my child."

"Yes."

"I need some air."

Brock stood up as he fetched his jacket slamming the door. Barbara Jean gasped hearing the slam. She stood up walking over to the window seeing him take off walking on the sidewalk. Brock tried to fight tears as he walked with his head down concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. He looked up at the clouds hoping to find an answer. A love story that would be for the ages, one they wanted to tell their grandchildren would soon be left with blank pages. He stopped in his steps seeing the familiar pavement as he looked up seeing their home. He sighed as he walked up their driveway seeing Reba on the swing with Jake, reading to him. She looked up hearing him walk up,

"Dad!"

"Hi, buddy!"

Reba stood up placing her hands in her pockets as she softly smiled seeing Jake run into his embrace. She looked him over seeing how his appearance had changed. He was smaller, his hair was longer and he looked tired. And he looked like he had been crying. She bit her lip knowing she practically replicated his image. She had lost 7 pounds since their separation and it was as if she cried herself to sleep almost every night.

"Okay, Jake. That's enough. Let your dad breathe. You need to get inside and get ready for bed."

Jake ran inside as Reba felt her body grow nervous seeing him inch closer to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll cry. And I'm tired of crying."

"We need to talk."

Reba bit her lip as she walked inside allowing him to follow her.

"We can talk upstairs."

Brock nodded his head as he followed her into their master bedroom. He looked around and it was the same to his surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing. Everything is just how I remembered."

"I can't bring myself to change anything. It's our place. Was our place."

Brock pulled her into a hug hearing her voice crack as she teared up,

"Oh, honey."

"Brock, just come home. Let's just put this behind us and come back home to us. To me. I forgive you."

"Reba.."

His voice cracked as he kissed the top of her head. Reba sniffled as she heard his plea,

"What's wrong?"

"I can't come home."

"What?"

She stepped out of his embrace as she wiped a stray tear,

"I can't.. I did something very bad."

"Worse than -"

"She's pregnant."

Reba bit her lip feeling her walls break down. She swallowed hard trying to hold her tears back.

"Please tell me -"

She closed her eyes fearing the truth,

"She's pregnant and I'm the father."

She softly choked out her tears as she covered her mouth trying to find her composure.

"Reba, I'm so sorry."

He walked over to her pulling her close to him as she tried to push him away. He held her tighter as he held her head to his chest feeling his sweater become damp with her tears.

"I'm so sorry."

She clutched his shirt as he rubbed her back feeling her breathing become irregular.

"Baby, breathe. Just breathe."

"I.. can't."

He pulled her face to look up at him as he kissed her softly trying to calm her down,

"Breathe."

He held her cheeks in place as he took breaths with her, they inhaled and exhaled as one as he wiped her tears,

"Just like that. Just breathe."

Reba took a deep shaky breath as she looked up at him staring into his eyes,

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This. Acting like you care about me."

"What? I do care about you. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you."

She closed her eyes hearing his words,

"You love me?"

"More than you could ever love me."

"That's impossible."

She sniffled as she wiped her nose,

"No. What's impossible is trying not to love you."

"So what happens now?"

"I have to marry her, Reba."

"You always were such a gentleman. I hate you for it now."

"I'm sorry. I will never not be sorry."

"Can.."

"What? What do you want? Tell me and I'll do it."

She kissed him softly as she sighed contently. Brock wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She broke the kiss,

"Just one last time?"

She whispered against his lips, Brock kissed her passionately as he walked her to the bed. He gently pushed her to lay down as she pulled him with her. He kissed her hard as she clutched on to his shirt, tugging on it as he squeezed her hip.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her tears as she pulled his shirt off. She ran her hand down his chest feeling and caressing every inch. She looked down at his body hoping to savor the moment. She caressed his lower abdomen, running the tip of her fingers across his hips. She kissed his chest as she caressed his sides. He kissed her forehead as he pulled her sweater off. She shivered feeling her body be revealed to the cool air. He dipped his head down nipping her lips as he peppered kisses along her neck. She gasped softly feeling him kiss across her chest,

"You're so beautiful, Reba. Please don't ever forget that."

She teared up hearing his muffled statement as he kissed the top of her breasts. She caressed his hair as he pulled her bra off replacing it with his mouth. He palmed her breasts as he suckled her soft skin. He caressed her sides kissing along her sternum. He slipped his hand into her pants as she gasped feeling her body react to his soft touch. He caressed her as he kissed her, silencing her soft whimpers. She rested her hand on his forearm feeling his muscles move with his fingers. She kissed him harder wanting him.

"Brock."

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me, please. One more time."

Her voice cracked as she hid her face in his neck, kissing it softly. He pulled her pants down ridding her remaining articles of clothing. She pushed his pants down with her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she moved her arms under his, hugging him as she kissed his ear,

"I love you."

"I'll never stop loving you."

Brock hid his face in her chest as he pushed inside of her. They gasped in unison feeling the familiarity. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her body accepted him. He kissed her shoulder as he began moving. She held on to him tight for what little time she had left. She whimpered feeling him thrust deeper inside of her. She caressed his back as he moved inside of her, enjoying their closeness. He moved his head up as she looked up at him. She caressed his face seeing him tear up,

"I'm so sorry, Reba."

"I'm sorry too."

She whimpered faintly as she wiped his tears, she pulled his face down kissing him passionately as they softly cried together. Brock pushed harder inside of her causing her to gasp against his lips. Her wall clenched around him as she felt her release building up, she bit her lip as she moved with him, feeling his force and love in his movements. She held on not wanting it to end. He moved faster feeling his release as she closed her eyes letting go, letting her body go and letting him go. She knew their future was filled with uncertainty, but with uncertainty brought sacrifices. And letting him go because she loved him was the ultimate sacrifice she never thought she would have to make. It felt like a death by a thousand cuts against a small organ that was her heart. She kissed his chest and caressed it softly, he shivered feeling her small act of love. He pulled out of her as she bit her lip feeling her body become small against their bed. She sat up as he began dressing. She pulled on her panties and walked over to their dresser pulling out one of his old t-shirts. She slipped it on and he chuckled seeing her sport a burnt orange Texas Longhorns shirt.

"You hate Texas."

"But I love you. And I want to feel close to you."

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right? I'll always be here for you."

"Would it be easier if you weren't?"

"No, Reba. I need you. You're my best friend."

"And I need you."

"We need each other."

He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes at his gesture.

"I love you."

"I'll always love you."

She whispered as she pressed on his chest pushing him away,

"Go."

She walked away from him as he walked to the door taking a last look at her. He looked over her legs, seeing her thighs barely covered by the oversized tee. Her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy, but she had a glow he never wanted her to lose.

"Bye, Reba."

"Bye, Brock."

He left the room as she turned her back towards the door feeling herself break down in tears seeing him walk away. She crawled into bed, cuddling next to his pillow hoping she could find her composure because he'd want her to.

* * *

Months flew by as the hart family began to adjust to their new lives. Reba placed waffles on the kitchen table as the kids began eating dinner.

"Cheyenne, would you mind watching your brother and sister tonight?"

"Uh, I had plans."

"Well cancel them."

"What?"

"I need you to watch them."

"Why?"

"Because I said so that's why now quit talking back to me."

She closed her eyes feeling her blood pressure rise,

"Okay. I'll watch them."

"Thank you."

Reba left the kitchen table as the kids sat in silence looking at each other in confusion. Reba walked upstairs shutting the door to her bedroom as she rested her back against it, trying to soothe herself. She had no reason for Cheyenne to watch the kids other than she couldn't spend another night holed up in her bedroom finishing off another bottle of wine. She had started to become a regular at the liquor store, so much they started giving her a discount for her business. That's when she knew she needed to find another way to cope. Tonight she didn't know what she would do but she needed to get out and enjoy a night just to herself. She dressed for the day and covered her body in her clothes as Barbara Jean covered herself in a hospital gown. Brock sat in the chair next to her as she squealed excited to see the growing baby. Brock looked at a magazine, putting it down as the doctor came in.

"Hey, Dr. Evans!"

Barbara Jean giggled as she blushed,

"Barbara Jean. Dr. Hart."

Brock shook his hand as he greeted him,

"So it looks like we're just checking on the baby and seeing if we're still on schedule. And if you have any questions we can discuss them."

"How's your diet?"

"Good. I'm taking my prenatal vitamins and everything is smooth sailing."

"No cravings?"

"I've always had an appetite so it's hard to tell."

"Mm. Well with how far along you are I just wanted to remind you that your nutrition is important. And we'll be doing some blood work and running tests just to ensure your baby is healthy. Now.. let's take a look at this little one."

Barbara Jean nodded her head excitedly as she reached for Brock's hand. He adjusted himself in his seat, resting his hands on his knee. He looked over at the screen as she pulled her hand back embarrassed. The doctor placed the gel on her lower abdomen as he pulled the baby on the screen.

"There he is."

"He?!"

"He?"

"Yes. Congrats! Y'all are having a boy. And he's growing like a weed."

"Oh, Brock. There's our baby."

Brock sat there looking at the screen intently as he felt guilt overcome him as he couldn't find any joy in this situation. He sighed as he displayed a fake smile.

"And it looks like you're moving right along. We're still on track with your date and you're a healthy 7-month pregnant beauty."

Brock froze hearing the number.

"How far along?"

He spoke up hoping he heard him correctly,

"She looks to be 7 months pregnant."

Barbara Jean smiled at him as Brock began counting months in his head, unable to make it make sense. He shook his thoughts away as Barbara Jean began getting dressed.

"7 months? I thought you were 5 months?!"

"Maybe the doctor just made a mistake."

"A mistake? You don't just see a fetus and assume how old it is. You said it was mine. It can't be mine if you're 7 months along."

"Brock, he misspoke. I'm five months along and we're having a boy!"

"Cut the act Barbara Jean."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to start by telling me the truth. You know what? Forget it. I'll look myself."

He looked over at the digital chart that was displayed on the screen,

"It's logged in here that your first ultrasound was 7 months ago. On September 17. What the hell Barbara Jean?! Reba and I were still together."

"Brock."

"Quit lying through your teeth and start talking."

"Okay. I.. made a lot of mistakes and -"

"Talk faster. Because I left a woman and three children behind to do the right thing. And I love them. I don't love you. So you better fucking talk faster if this is all big mistake."

"You and Reba were fighting and I saw it as a perfect opportunity to make it seem like we slept together so my child could have a father."

"You don't even know who the child's father is?!"

Barbara Jean shook her head in silence,

"As much as I want to be pissed off at you and be angry, I can only find relief in the truth that I didn't cheat on my wife."

"Ex-wife."

"No, my wife. This is over. Find another man's life to ruin because you're certainly not ruining mine."

He grabbed his coat and he left a stunned Barbara Jean behind. He sped to their home as he ran inside seeing Cheyenne at the island.

"Hey, dad."

"Where's your mother?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me where she was going. She just said she needed me to watch the kids. Which I'm surprised they're still alive because I can't cook and there's nothing in this house to eat."

"I'll order a pizza. Go sit with them."

He called in the pizza and immediately dialed her number soon after. He growled silently as it went straight to voicemail. He squeezed his phone in frustration as he tried to get ahold of her. He paced back and forth feeling his body temperature rising yearning to see her.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"I need to talk to your mother. NOW."

"I know. But I don't know when she'll be back. Maybe come watch a movie with us and wait on her? It'll be like old times."

Brock's face softened hearing Kyra invite him to watch the movie with them. He nodded his head in agreement as he followed her into the living room. They sat in silence as they watched the film and he chuckled seeing them fall asleep sprawled out in various places. Jake was cuddled against his side as Cheyenne and Kyra were snuggled with each other. His heart grew seeing their children peacefully sleeping. His heart sank hearing the front door open. He looked over seeing her walk in,

"Brock?"

"Shh.. they're sleeping."

"What are you doing here?"

She whispered in hopes to not wake the children,

"I need to talk to you."

"It's almost 10 PM. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"We need to talk."

"If it's about the divorce papers -"

"Reba!"

He hissed in a whisper,

"Okay. We can talk. Let's put the kids to bed."

She hung up her purse as she walked over seeing him pick up Jake heading towards the stairs to place him in bed. She looked up sadly seeing him carry the love they made to bed. She chuckled seeing her two girls snuggled against each other knowing if they knew in the morning they would be disgusted. She shook them gently as they came to,

"Hi. Why don't you guys go get in your bed?"

Cheyenne and Kyra stretched as they yawned. Reba hugged and kissed them each before they began walking up the stairs. She followed them as she walked into Jake's room tucking him in as she kissed his forehead. She shut the door seeing Brock. She held her breath feeling his proximity. He reached for her hand and pulled her to the bedroom as she fought her feet to follow him. He shut the door as she walked in,

"What is it that is so important that this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Brock reached for her as he cupped her face kissing her passionately. She gasped feeling her lips move against his by nature. She groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he deepened it. She furrowed her brow as he moved his hands along her body,

"Brock, what is going on?"

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow because I'm not the father."

"What?"

"I know it sounds wild and I promise I'm not making it up. She lied to me. The baby isn't mine. We never slept together."

"The baby isn't yours?"

"No."

"And.."

"I never cheated on you. We can be a family again."

Reba stood there silently as she tried to process his words,

"Reba?"

She teared up as she look him over,

"Baby.. it's okay."

"I don't know why I'm crying."

He pulled her into a hug as he caressed her back,

"We're going to be okay."

"You're not leaving.."

"Never."

"And you're going to come back home? And be the man I fell in love with?"

"I'll be the man you'll continue to fall in love with. I love you, Reba. And I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for causing you all of this hurt and pain."

"Brock, I've delivered three babies. But nothing will hurt as bad as seeing you walk out that door."

"I'm sorry."

"And nothing is going to hurt as bad as she will when I'm done with her. Where is she?"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

She began walking to the door as Brock pulled her back kissing her passionately,

"Brock."

"Don't. Let's just have tonight be about us because I miss my wife. And I would really like to make love to her for the first time.. again."

"Oh, Brock."

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling him carry her to bed. He laid her down as she pulled him with her. He laced their fingers placing them above her head. He kissed her softly as he squeezed her hands feeling her ring,

"You're wearing your wedding band."

"I.. could never bring myself to take it off."

"Reba.."

"It was the only piece of you I had left."

"Where's your engagement ring?"

"I sold it to Paco."

She giggled as she kissed him softly,

"It's in my jewelry box."

He climbed off of her walking over to retrieve it. She sat up watching him as she bit her lip as he made his way over to her slipping the ring on her finger, kissing the top of her hand softly,

"Now you have all of me."

"And I hope to never lose you."

Brock kissed her softly as she cupped his face, she nipped his lips as she laid back pulling him to her by his shirt. He grinned seeing her forwardness. And while their children slept, the two lovers became familiar with each other again, experiencing their first time for a second time. Reba held on to him tight as he made love to her. She gasped as he moved inside of her. Her soft moans and pants filled the room as he whispered I love you's against her soft skin. And the love story Brock once believed to be over, was still being written by the woman he loved.


End file.
